Trouble Doctor?
by DoubleTrouble13
Summary: James leaves team rocket to become a doctor, just as his parents wanted. What happens when a patient becomes reality and their worlds collide once again. Will sparks fly or will things fall apart? Only time will tell. Rated M for a mature theme.


**I don't own anything, I just like to play with these wonderful characters.**

 **This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, enjoy :]**

" _I finished stuffing the last of my belonging into my sack with tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I wanted to stay as quiet as I possibly could so I didn't wake up Jessie and Meowth. I rubbed my eyes vigorously then stood up. I left my sack on the forest floor and crept over to where Jessie lay sleeping. She was so beautiful and I took this moment to look at her one last time. I noticed her shiver so I pulled the top layer of her sleeping bag higher up on her. She sighed and cuddled deeper into the bag. I gulped back a sob and turned away walking over to my other dear friend. The little furball was curled up in his sleeping bag softly snoring as his paws twitched, hopefully he was having a good dream. I knew he wouldn't wake so I pressed the note I had written explaining why I had left. With one last look I left the only friends I ever truly had to start a new chapter of my life."_

James woke with a start at that dream, he had noticed that lately he'd been having dreams about that sorrowful day. The day he decided to return home the prodigal son to follow the career path that his parents had always wanted him to, to become a doctor. James rubbed his eyes in his sleepy state and noticed that he was way too hot for comforts sake. He looked down at his feet first and noticed Growlie his pet growlithe was gazing at him from on top of his feet. "Growlie I'm dying from heat over here, please get off." With a sigh the growlithe slid off the bed and slumped into his pokemon bed.

He noticed that he was still too hot and that's when his brain fully registered that Maria his girlfriend was bunched up into his side fast asleep. James looked down at her with a small smile, Maria was a very pretty woman. She had long blonde hair with steel grey eyes, she was just a tiny thing at 5'3 and with James being 6'0 he towered over her. They had met when he had done his sixth year of residency at Mt. Hope hospital she was the nurse who calmed him down after he had lost his first patient, they clicked that day and have been together ever since. He wasn't sure if she was the one, but he defiantly loved her in some…way….or so he thought.

Blue eyes and red hair flashed in his mind causing his heart to clench painful, no he would never love another women like he loved Jessie. She was his one, but he had left her behind without even saying goodbye properly. He was a coward and knew deep down inside that he didn't deserve Jessie. Did he even deserve Maria?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts James turned his attention to the woman who was sharing his bed with him. He leaned forward and kissed her nose laughing quietly as she scrunched it up in the most adorable way. "Five more minutes please" she whined and grabbed one of the extra pillows cramming it down on top of her head. "Maria silly, we have to get up or we will both be late." With that she snuggled deeper under the covers with a "humph", he would have to resort to other motives to get her out of bed. Getting his hands under the covers he launched forward with his tickle attack causing Maria to squeal and clamor on top of his lap. She straddled his stomach and pinned his arms down laughing hysterically. "I'm up!" she gasped.

"Mmmm I can see that." James looked her up and down noticing that she had taken off her sleep shirt during the night most likely due to the fire pokemons heat production. She swatted at his chest in a playful manor as he ogled her chest. He reached forward grasping her sides and pulled her down to his mouth kissing her passionately. James could feel himself growing harder as she kissed him back. She slide down so her heated center was right over his swollen member gently rocking back and forth creating a wonderful friction. He moaned deep in his chest and pushed her down harder bucking his hip forward, he wanted this woman now but didn't want to be late. With an internal sigh he slowed the kiss down and whispered against her lips "we can't be late today, but I promise I'll make it up to you tonight."

After a much needed cold shower James was dressed in his scrubs and had his doctors coat draped over his left arm. Keys, badge and wallet were collected and placed in the appropriate pockets and with a sigh he walked into the kitchen. Maria had already left to go and get ready at her apartment but she had set out a blueberry muffin, his coffee cup made just the way he liked it, and his stethoscope. She had also left a note stating that she had let Growlie out and fed him already. He wasn't sure how he functioned those five and a half years that he hadn't known her.

James glanced down at his Rolex watch and noticed the time, quickly he snatched up his breakfast and coffee placing his stethoscope around his neck and rushed out. Pulling up to Mt. Hope hospital he found a close parking spot and with a few minutes to spar he made it inside just in time.

Mondo his best friend was leaning up against the nurses' station reviewing the charts for today. He and James had met in their first year of medical school and had been best friends ever since. "Hey Mond what do we have to choose from today?" James asked as he leaned on the station as well. He ignored the way all the nurses simpered and batted their eyes lashes at him "Well Jimmy I'd say there are only two left over seeing as we uh were both kinda late this morning, why don't you have a look and pick first this time." He handed the files over, the first one was a young male who had been attacked by a Hitmontop who had sustained numerus broken bones. The second was a young female who had been ambushed by an Electrode and a Vulpix, she sustained a second degree burn to her right forearm and was unconscious at the moment. James really didn't want to reset bones this morning or having to deal with the nurse who was assigned to the male patient so he took the woman. "I'll take the burnt unconscious female, have fun with Louis!" Mondo grumbled and snatched the other file as he stalked away James called out "lunch today?" Mondos response was to flick him off. "I'll take that as a yes" James chuckled under his breath as he walked along to room 0227.

He didn't bother to knock and waltzed right into the room, the girl was unconscious anyway. His sudden presence had startled the young nurse who was checking the morphine drip that was hooked up the patient. When she jumped aside James got a good look at just who was in that bed.

Jessie.

…

James was frozen in place as his mouth went dry and he broke out into a panicked sweat, he was going to be sick.

She was here in this hospital.

She was hurt.

She was his patient.

SHE WAS HURT!

Jumping into action he went into doctor mood pushing aside all emotions just as he was trained to do. After a briefing from the nurse they both set to work cleaning up her burn and keeping track of vital signs. After a few neurological tests it was determined that she was just knocked out and should wake soon. James thanked the young nurse and after documenting in Jessie's chart he left her alone once again to tend to the other patients.

James went through the day on auto piolet not letting himself dwell on the fact that Jessie was just rooms away.

After his rotation was over with tired feet and heavy eyes he walked back to room 0227 and sat in the chair by her bed. He allowed himself to really look at her this time, she had grown up just as he had. The Jessie he remembered was the sixteen year old version, this was the twenty-six year old version sleeping in bed before him. She was even more beautiful then he could remember, her face was that of a woman. His heart ached and the pull in his chest that had been dormant for seven years came alive and almost seemed to pull him out of the chair.

"Hey bud you stood me-"James turned around a shooshed his friend who had appeared in the doorway. "Ah still with a patient. Dude her vitals look alright to me, why don't you go home and get some sleep?" James shook his head fixing his eyes back to Jessie "I'm going to stay here until she wakes up, you can head on out without me." With a shrug and a pat on the shoulder Mondo left James as he wondered why this patient was so important.

Hours passed and Jessie still hadn't woken up, the nurses would come by to check on her vitals. Every time James would let them know that he was more than able to watch out for these type of things and would send them away. Soon the nurses learned to stay away unless their help was needed.

James had begun to worry, what if he was wrong and that she would never wake up. Then he began to panic for a whole other reason. What if she wakes up and she's angry, what if she hates him and want's nothing to do with him. Should he even be here with her? He could just leave and give the case to another resident tomorrow. Jessie would get better and check out without even knowing he was in the shadows of this hospital. Something inside him though kept him rooted in his seat, maybe it was the need to not leave her again, maybe just maybe he could make this better.

He looked long and hard at her willing any signs of waking up to surface. James crossed his arms on the bedside table before him and placed his chin down as well. He watched her chest move up and down, hypnotized by the movement his vision started to go blurry and soon everything went black.

Rustling of sheets woke him with a start his eyes shot open to find Jessie thrashing around under her sheets. Her heart rate was elevated but was not in the dangerous zone, before he could act Jessie shot upright in bed panting.

"Whe-where am I?" she whispered looking around. James sat very still as Jessie focused in on him. The man that sat before her had a look of utter mortification on his perfect face. His lavender hair was cut short but still had strands that fell into his face half covering up striking green eyes. Something about this face struck something deep inside of her.'No it couldn't be, could it?' Jessie thought. James couldn't move a muscle as Jessie just looked at him, he felt naked like she could see into his soul. Through her morphine induced fog her mind began to function. Lavender hair, green eyes, handsome features…that look..that deer in the head lights look. She had seen it many times in the past. James.

This James that sat before her wasn't the sixteen year old lanky boy, no James was a man.

"James?" She managed to whisper out, her voice didn't want to work just yet.

"Yes Jessica, it's me."

 **Reviews would really brighten my day!**


End file.
